Additive manufacturing machines produce three-dimensional (3D) objects by building up layers of material. Some additive manufacturing machines may be referred to as “3D printing devices” because they often use inkjet or other printing technology to apply some of the manufacturing materials. 3D printing devices and other additive manufacturing machines make it possible to convert a computer aided design (CAD) model or other digital representation of an object directly into the physical object.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.